


Breaking

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Taako gives Magnus food he prepared. Easier said than done.





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been thinking about Justin saying Taako doesn't give food he made to people he loves since Glamour Springs since the goddamn moment he said it.
> 
> Also because damn, I just needed something to post right now that I haven't read fucking holes in and no longer feel anything whatsoever about because I've spent so much time editing it.

Magnus still doesn't know about the first time he ate food you had prepared. Like, obviously he knows it happened, duh, he was there. But you never told him what it was like for you, and he never asked, even though in the end he must have known something was up.

You deliberately chose a day where you were at the Bureau just one of them, not both Magnus and Merle, because if anyone noticed your stress or anything went wrong with both of them there--well, that would be too much to handle. So you did it with Magnus, because it was easy to get breakfast with just him and not Merle, who regularly went to see his kids. Plus, if anything went wrong, Magnus would be more able to tough it out, you figured.

All you made was cereal. You are a chef despite everything, so you added sugar and berries and a little cinnamon, but still: no cooking, no fire, sure as shit no magic. Your hands still shook so much you almost sent milk and oats flying everywhere when you served it. 

You watched Magnus like a hawk as he ate, your knees knocking together under the table from how much your legs shook. In your brain you went back and forth between watching for signs that something had happened and thinking oh gods, what if something _did_ happen and working up all this trust and courage was for nothing because you fucking killed the person you trusted enough to do this with--

"Doing okay there, buddy?" Magnus asked. He had finished his bowl while you were in your head, and his hand went to your shoulder. He touched you so gently you couldn't remember a time anyone had ever touched you like that, but there wasn't any pity in his face, and with that on top of everything else you just--couldn't deal with it.

You stood up from your mostly-untouched cereal, stormed to your room, and locked yourself in. You nearly knocked everything off your vanity stumbling over to it and fumbling for your staff to cast with, one hand in your mouth to keep yourself from sobbing aloud. Then you Blinked to the Ethereal Plane so no one could hear you, screamed at the little faces staring at you until they scattered, and dissolved into tears.

You never told Magnus about it, and he never asked. He probably should have said something. You're glad he didn't.


End file.
